The Old Switcheroo: Part 1
"The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" is the 57th episode of Haven and the fifth episode of Season 5. Synopsis Vince and Dave journey to North Carolina to investigate the mysteries of Dave's past, but their probing unearths a body swapping trouble that hamstrings their hunt-and affects the people back in Haven. Plot Nathan and Duke hold Mara at the Grey Gull, where she refuses to eat breakfast. She gloats about how she killed Audrey's personality for good, and Duke is ready to hit her. Nathan leads him outside and warns Duke that they can't let Mara get to them. He still wants to keep dealing with Mara as Audrey, to bring Audrey back, but Duke doesn't think it will work now that Mara is onto them. Nathan comes up with another way for them to go about it and the two men go back inside. Vince drives to North Carolina and goes to the Croatoan Café in Manteo. He parks outside and looks at Dave's adoption file, and Maddie's note about "Croatoan." The café also serves as the town's historical society, and Vince talks to the owner, Allison Doohan. He knows about the origins of the word "Croatoan" from the colony on Roanoke Island that disappeared and left the word behind as their single clue. Vince claims that he's working on a human interest story about two brothers, one adopted, but doesn't know the name of the family that adopted one brother. Allison hasn't heard anything about any such adoption and goes back to work. In Haven, Dave is getting coffee when he suddenly feels dizzy. When he recovers, Dave discovers that he's in his brother Vince's body in Manteo... and Vince is now in Dave's body. He figures that Vince has done something, and Allison comes over. Realizing where he is from the café sign, Dave staggers out. Vince-Dave goes to Dave's truck and Gloria finds him there, examining himself in the mirror. She says that she's still waiting for the information that Dave ordered from Cincinnati, and Vince-Dave doesn't know what she's talking about. He wonders if Gloria has seen anything strange and once she says that she hasn't, walks off. At the Frederickson Psychiatric Facility in Haven, a nurse, Thelma is forced to intercede when a fellow orderly, Barry, strangles a patient named Hopkins. Barry shoves Thelma back and another patient, Jeffrey, helps her to her feet. The other orderlies pull the two men apart and discover that Hopkins is dead. Barry clutches at his throat and says that he can't breathe, and then falls to the floor dead. At the Gull, Nathan tells Mara that she's going to help them cure a Trouble. Duke talks to Nathan privately and wonders what he's doing now, and Nathan explains that since Audrey was dedicated to helping with the Troubles, he hopes that Mara helping with the case will bring Audrey back out. When he wonders how to keep Mara restrained without using handcuffs since they wouldn't use them on Audrey, Duke says that he has an idea. Dwight and Gloria arrive with the EMTs at the psychiatric facility and Gloria is surprised that Barry attacked a patient. As she supervises the EMTs, Gloria feels dizzy and then finds herself in Dwight's body. She goes back into the common room and confirms that Dwight is now in her body. They call Nathan in and he meets them outside while Mara stays in the truck. They tell him what happened and Nathan explains why Mara is there, and that he's using a stun belt to keep her restrained. He goes over and gives Mara Audrey's badge and jacket, claiming that they're so one will notice that she's different. Mara realizes that Dwight and Gloria switched and admits that she didn't expect the outcome but is happy with it. When Nathan wonders how to solve it, Mara tells him to run if he wants to live. In Manteo, Dave-Vince finds Vince's rental car and the file inside with the adoption papers. Vince-Dave notices that Dave's leg is infected. Dave-Vince calls him and accuses him of doing something, and they soon realize that neither one of them is responsible. Vince-Dave admits that he went to Manteo to find out more about where Dave came from, and that it might provide a clue to ending the Troubles. Vince-Dave tells Dave-Vince not to mess with the file and that he'll be there soon. At the facility, Mara thumbs through a booklet on schizophrenia while Thelma tells Nathan what happened. The orderly insists that Barry wouldn't harm a fly, but that Hopkins was a monster. Once Thelma leaves, Audrey mutters that Hopkins was Barry and Nathan realizes that she's taken control again. She warns Nathan that she's barely alive and tells him to keep do what he's doing. Mara reasserts control without realizing that anything happened, and goes off to take a nap, claiming that she's tired. In Manteo, Dave-Vince approaches the house listed in the adoption papers. A woman calls to him and Dave-Vince, startled, bumps his new, taller body into a tree branch and knocks himself out. Gloria-Dwight finishes the autopsies while Dwight-Gloria takes the call from Nathan. The coroner confirms that both men asphyxiated, but only Hopkins had a broken trachea. Dwight-Gloria realizes that if one of the two switched persons dies, the other one will die the same way and Gloria-Dwight has Dwight's bullet-attracting Trouble. In Manteo, the owner of the house turns out to be Allison from the café. She wakes Dave-Vince up and explains that the house is hers and her husband's Skip. Skip comes over and Dave-Vince claims that he's pursuing the story about the adopted brother, and admits that he's one of the brothers. Allison and Skip claim that they've never heard of Haven, Maine, and that they never heard of anyone at the property adopting a boy named Dave. At the morgue, Vickie comes in with a package from Cincinnati. Dwight-Gloria hesitantly signs for it and Gloria-Dwight snatches it away as soon as Vickie leaves. She says that it's none of Gloria-Dwight's business and goes to the ladies room to read it in private. Vince-Dave finds Dave-Vince in the rental and gets in, and they agree that they'll have to work together to resolve the situation. Dave-Vince isn't happy that Vince has been investigating his adoption behind his back, but Vince-Dave points out that he's been hiding the fact he was from another dimension since they've known each other. Vince-Dave figures that the Doohans are hiding something and the brothers decide to go back to the café and see what they can discover. Nathan takes Mara back to Audrey's apartment and chains her up. While he and Duke stand watch, Duke winces in pain as the Troubles inside of him start to build up again. He points out that chaining up Mara isn't the best way to treat her like Audrey, just as Audrey manages to take control of the sleeping Mara's body. She says that Mara was thinking that the two people when one is keeping a secret from the other, and explains that it's easier to reassert control when Mara is asleep. She warns that Mara is suspicious of her continued existence and tells Nathan not to take Mara on the case, and have Duke watch her. Audrey then loses control and Mara goes back to sleep. The next morning, Vince-Dave waits until Allison leaves on an errand, and then enters her office and checks her computer for information on the house. As he works, Vince-Dave notices a note pad with a phone number written on it and writes it down on Dave's hand. Mara wakes up and points out that Nathan isn't there. Duke is watching her and says that Nathan went on his own to investigate the case. He figures that Mara is interested in him because she can access Audrey's memories of when the two of them kissed in Colorado.Magic Hour: Part 1 Duke talks about how they first met and Audrey returns, and tells him to keep talking to her as Audrey so that she can hang on. At the station, Nathan and Gloria-Dwight watch as Gloria-Dwight eats up. They finally review the security footage from the facility and spot when Barry became dizzy and switched with Hopkins. Gloria-Dwight and Dwight-Gloria claim that they don't share any secrets, and want to go with Nathan. He points out that neither one of them is comfortable in their new bodies and tells them to stay put while he goes back to check out the facility. Vince-Dave shows Dave-Vince the phone number and points out that it's a Haven number. As Vince-Dave prepares to call it, Dave-Vince admits that he didn't say anything because he was afraid of how his brother would react to the truth. They discover that the phone number is for the psychiatric facility and the brothers wonder why Allison was calling Haven. The brothers video conference with Gloria-Dwight and Dwight-Gloria and tell them what they've discovered. Dwight-Gloria goes to work, seeing if he can find anyone at the facility from Manteo. Duke continues talking to Audrey as Audrey, and she finally says that it's working and he should unchain her. He refuses and Audrey reluctantly agrees, but begs him not to leave. She then asks why in Colorado he stopped kissing her. Dwight-Gloria turns up the fact that Jeffrey at the facility is Jeffrey Doohan, Skip's brother. He calls Nathan to give him the news. Nathan goes to see Jeffrey and Thelma tells him that the patient is upset. Jeffrey charges out of his room when Nathan opens the door and shoves past Nathan, and the orderlies chase him out. Nathan suddenly finds himself in Duke's body with Audrey at the Gull, while Duke-Nathan discovers that he has Nathan's inability to feel his own body and staggers out. Nathan-Duke pretends to be Duke and tells Audrey to keep talking about Colorado. She claims that when they kissed, she and Duke both knew that they had something. Duke-Nathan gets outside and calls Nathan-Duke, telling him to step away from Audrey immediately. He warns his friend that it's Mara pretending to be Audrey. Nathan-Duke demands to know what happened in Colorado, and Duke-Nathan tells him that he and Audrey both realized that there was nothing serious between them and that she loved Nathan. That's how Duke-Nathan knows that Mara is pretending to be Audrey: now she's claiming that the kiss meant something. Nathan-Duke figures that the kiss was the secret that Duke was keeping from him, which is why they switched. Duke-Nathan figures that Mara has always been in control and is trying to convince them that she's Audrey so that they'll unchain her. Nathan-Duke winces in pain and Duke-Nathan warns him that he'll soon have to release a Trouble or die. Vince-Dave and Dave-Vince go back to the Doohan house and Vince-Dave suddenly feels dizzy and starts walking forward against his will. Dave-Vince realizes what's happening and warns him that there's an open thinny nearby... and it wants Dave back. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Megan Fahlenbock as Allison Doohan * Andrew Kraulis as Skip Doohan * Damon Runyan as Jeffrey Doohan * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Matthew Ritchie as Barry * Emily Jewer as Thelma * Rena May Kossatz as Waitress * Ben Stone as Hopkins * Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Dutton * Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty Featured Music * "Coming for You" by Grant Langston * "Long Gone" by John Foster Quotes *'Nathan': We're done treating you like Audrey. No more food, no more chat. Mara: Good. 'Cause you made her fat and boring. Oh, that's right - she's dead. *'Nathan': So you're actually Dwight? Dwight-Gloria: Yeah. I'm not happy about this Trouble, Nathan. Gloria-Dwight: I'm not exactly jumpin' for joy either there, kiddo. Nathan: But you don't know what happened? How--What caused this? Dwight-Gloria: No. We were just working the crime scene together. at Gloria's body I never realized how short I am. Gloria-Dwight: suspicious Huh. You are all muscle big guy. What do you eat? Dwight-Gloria: You know, you could pay a visit to the gym Gloria. Gloria-Dwight: Oh yeah. I'll get right on that. Nathan: Guys. Dwight-Gloria: Oh... Nathan: Dwight. shakes her head Dwight? Dwight-Gloria: Yes. Nathan: I'm bringing Mara on this case. at Mara sitting in his truck Dwight-Gloria: Arrest him. Gloria-Dwight: What? Dwight-Gloria: Fine. Then just punch him in the head until he falls down. I'll arrest him. *'Gloria-Dwight': punches Oh, gosh, I feel like I could punch through ceilings with these things at Gloria's face Those glasses--looks like my face was taken hostage by the 1980s. Why didn't anyone tell me? Dwight-Gloria: Gloria, focus. *'Dwight-Gloria': I tried to eat healthy Gloria. Gloria-Dwight: You're like a moose. A milkshake won't hurt. *'Dwight-Gloria': So. uh, what's in Cincinnati? Gloria-Dwight: None of your business. Dwight-Gloria: Where are you going? Gloria-Dwight: To the ladies' room. *'Dwight-Gloria': Why is it I feel I always gotta pee? What's that all about? Gloria-Dwight: I don't know what you're talking about. Dwight-Gloria: Oh, yes, you do. *'Nathan': I don't think that's such a good idea. Dwight You're slow Gloria and you're a danger to the public. Trivia * Haven moves from its Thursday 8pm slot to a Friday 7pm slot after ratings decline where it served as the lead-in for WWE Smackdown and Z Nation with the latter airing in Haven's former 10pm slot. * Both parts of "The Old Switcheroo" along with the start of "Nowhere Man" all take place on the same day. References Links Episode summary from tv.com Category:Season 5